A New Baby
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Iggy gets his girlfriend pregnant. What will happen before and after the baby is born?
1. The Party

**I wanted to change a few things on this story. I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The Koopalings were having a party at the castle. They invited all of their was talking to a few girls, Roy and Rogan were arm wrestling, and Larry and Jr were talking to Jasmine.

"Hi Tia!" Iggy said walking up to his girlfriend.

"Hi Iggy." She said. The two talked for awhile.

* * *

Later at the party, Tia was talking to Rogan when Iggy walked up to her.

"Hey Tia, can you come with me for a second?" He asked.

"Uh, ok." She didn't know where they were going, but she just followed him. Iggy took her upstairs and walked up to his bedroom door. He opened it and they walked inside.

"_What are we doing in here?" _Tia thought. Iggy closed the door behind him and locked it. Tia's eyes were wide. She stared at him.

"I-Iggy? Are we about to-?" Before she could finish, Iggy walked up to her and kissed her. Tia blushed and kissed back. They stopped and sat on the bed. The two kissed again. Iggy stopped and started taking off Tia's shirt. Tia took off her shoes and pants. Then Iggy helped her take off her shell and she laid on the bed. Iggy took off his shell and then went over to Tia. He got on top of her and they continued kissing. Iggy finished taking the rest of her clothes off and stared at her. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful" He said. Tia smiled. He took off his boxers and they went under the covers.

* * *

Tia and Iggy put their clothes and shells on after what just happened. They couldn't believe what they just did.

"Let's keep this a secret." Tia said.

"Ok." Iggy replied as they walked out of the room.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter was good.**


	2. Taking a test

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the Koopalings (I wish I did)**

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Tiandria has been feeling sick lately. She thought about something that would be the last thing she would think about. She was walking around the kingdom to get the thought out of her mind. Was that all she was doing? Tia walked into a drug store and looked through an aisle for something that she was too scared and ashamed to buy. She finally found what she was looking for and went up to the cashier. The cashier looked at Tia. Tia just looked around, ashamed. She payed for it and walked out of the store. Then she ran to her house.

* * *

Tia walked into her house and up the stairs. She looked into her parents' room and was glad to see them not there. She checked in her sister's room. She wasn't their either. Tia sighed and went into the bathroom.

_"I wonder what the results are gonna be." _Tia thought.

* * *

Tia waited for the timer to go off. She was worried about what the results were gonna be.

"_What if it's positive? How would I tell everyone?" _

***Ding!***

The timer went off. Tia sighed and took the pregnancy test off the counter and looked at the pink positive sign on it. She dropped the test in shock.

"No! I can't be pregnant! I'm only 15." She said. Then she started to cry.

"How am I going to tell everyone?"

* * *

**That's it for now!**


	3. Tia tells Wendy

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs!**

* * *

Tia didn't get enough sleep that night after finding out that she was pregnant. What is she going to do? How would she tell everyonr? Tia never thought this would happen to her.

"Tia time for breakfast! She heard her sister call.

"I'm not hungry!" Tia replied.

"Are you sure sis?" Jenny asked

"Yes!" Tia said. She sat on her bed and cried.

_"What am I going to do? I can't keep this a secret forever" _ Tia thought. A few minutes later her phone rang. She grabbed her phone and saw that Wendy was calling. She pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" She said.

"Tia? Are you alright?" Wendy said sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just woke up." Tia said.

"I'm going to the mall today. You wanna come?" Wendy asked.

"I dunno Wendy..." Tia said.

"Come on Tia. You'll have fun!" Wendy said. Tia thought for a moment.

"Ok, I'll go. I'll be there in a few minutes." She said. Then Tia sat down her phone and went to get dressed. She wore her grey shirt and pants, white shoes, and her grey hat. She walked downstairs and saw her sister and parents eating.

"I'm leaving everyone. Bye." She was about to walk out the door, but her father called out to her.

"Wait Tia. Don't you wanna eat anything before you go?" He asked.

"I'm not really hungry. Bye." Tia said as she left.

* * *

Tia walked into the mall and saw Wendy and some of their friends waiting for her.

"Hi Tia." Kacey greeted.

"Hey guys." Tia said. Sjee started to feel like she was going to throw up.

"Are you ok? You look sick." Rogan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tia lied. She needed to get to a bathroom quick before she vomit in Wendy's bag.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Then Tia ran to the restroom and into one of the stalls and without closing the door, she kneeled down and started throwing up in the toilet.

"_I have to go through this until the baby comes?" _Tia thought. A few minutes later, Tia was finished and stood up. She got some tissue to wipe some of the vomit around her mouth. When she turned sround, she saw Wendy standing behind her.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?" Tia asked surprised.

"I wanted tp see if you were ok. Are you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I just ate something bad." Tia lied. Wendy stared at her.

"Something is wrong with you Tia." Wendy said.

"What are you talking about?" Tia asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. There's something wrong with you. You can tell me." Wendy said. Tia looked at her friend nervous. She didn't know if she could tell Wendy. She thought that Wendy would tell someone. Tia stared at her and sighed.

"Ok. I'll tell you. But, please promise not to tell anyone." Tia said.

"I promise." Wendy said.

"Ok." Tia took a deep breath.

"Wendy... I'm pregnant." Tia finally said. Wendy was shocked of what she heard. Tia burst into tears.

"When did you...How did... Who's the father?" Wendy couldn't find the right workds to ask Tia. She was surprised at Tia's secret.

"When did this happen?" Wendy asked.

"At the party you guys had." Tia replied, tears streaming down her cheecks. Wendy hugged her.

"Who's the father Tia?" Wendy asked.

"Iggy." Tia sobbed.

"My brother?" Wendy asked shocked. Tia nodded.

"Did you tell him yet." Wendy asked.

"No. I haven't told my family yet either." Tia replied.

"You have to tell him soon." Wendy said.

"I know." Tia said. Wendy hugged her and they went back to their friends.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I hope you liked it!**


	4. Tia tells Iggy

**Only own my OCs.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed. Tia still hasn't told Iggy or her family about her pregnancy.

_"When should I tell them?" _She thought. Tia looked in her mirror. She noticed that her stomach started to show. She sat down and started to think.

* * *

The next day, Iggy saw Tia talking to Wendy. He noticed that Tia has been acting different lately. He was worried about her.

_"I hope she's alright" _He thought. When the girls were finished talking, Iggy walked up to Tia.

"Hi." He greeted.

"..Hi." Tia replied, staring at the ground.

"Tia, are you ok? You've been acting different for awhile." Iggy said.

"Oh. I-I'm fine." Tia lied.

_"I gotta tell him" _She thought.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Iggy asked. Tia sighed.

"Iggy, I need to tell you something." Tia said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Iggy, the reason why I've been acting different is because.. I'm pregnant." Tia said. Iggy stared at her, shocked. They were silent for a moment.

"W-What did you say?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Tia repeated. Iggy stared at her.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No I'm not mad. I'm just surprised." Iggy replied.

"Oh..." Tia said.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Iggy asked.

"No. Not yet." Tia replied.

"When should we tell our parents?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." Tia said. Iggy smiled.

"Ok." Iggy said as he hugged her.

* * *

**That's it for now!**


	5. Telling Tia's Parents

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

The next day, Iggy and Tia were walking from the castle. They finished telling Bowser and Clawdia about Tia being pregnant. At first they were upset, but then they told them that they would try to help them. The two were walking to Tia's house to tell her parents.

"I wonder how my parents will react." Tia said.

"Me too." Iggy replied. Soon they made it to her house. Tia sighed.

"Ready?" Iggy asked.

"Ready." Tia said. She opened the door and they walked inside. They saw her parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Um, Mom? Dad?" Tia's parents turned around and saw Tia and Iggy walking up to them.

"Hi." Her mother greeted.

"Um, we need to tell you something." Tia said. Her parents looked at eachother with confusion written on their faces. Her father turned off the TV and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What we're going to tell you isn't a joke, it's serious." Iggy said.

"And please don't be mad." Tia said.

"What's going on?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, have you noticed that I've been acting different lately? And that my stomach has been getting bigger?" Tia asked.

"Yes, why?" Her mom asked, getting serious.

"Well..." Tia placed her hands on her stomach. Her parents gasped, knowing what it meant.

"No.." Her mother said. Her dad glared at Iggy.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked.

"If you're thinking that Tia's pregnant and I'm the one that got her pregnant, well you're right." Iggy said, slightly terrified. Her father stood up with rage in his eyes.

"THIS HAD BETTER BE A JOKE!" Her father yelled. Iggy, now terrified, hid behind Tia.

"I-"

"I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO TELL US THAT TIA ISN'T PREGNANT!" Tia and Iggy were terrified to death. Tia felt tears streaming down her cheecks.

"Daddy, please! We're being serious." Tia cried.

"TIANDRIA! TELL ME YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!" Her father said.

"Daddy listen! I'm pregnant!" Tia said. Her father sat back down.

"What?" He said.

"Dad, you two are probably gonna hate us but, I'm.. pregnant." Tia said. Her body was shaking with nervousness. Her father sat down.

"No... this can't be happening." He said. Her parents couldn't believe it. Their daughter was going to have a baby. Tia was crying her eyes out. Her father took a deep breath to calm down.

"What were you two thinking?" Her father asked.

"You're just teenagers!" Her mother said. Iggy and Tia were quiet.

"Do you know how this will affect your lives? You're only 15!" Her father said.

"We know. We're sorry." Tia said.

"Why would you two do this at a young age?" Her mom asked.

"We don't know." Iggy replied.

"Do you know how to raise a family?" Her dad asked.

"No." Tia and Iggy replied.

"I can't believe this is happening." Her mom said.

"I know Tyra. But yelling at them ism't the right thing to do right now." Tia's dad said.

"Looks like someone came to his senses." Tia muttered. Iggy glared at her.

"Tia, when did you find out you were pregnant?" Her father asked.

"A few weeks after that party." Tia replied. Everyone was silent. Then her mother spoke.

"We're going to help you." She said. Tia smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Her mother replied.

"Thanks." Tia said. A few minutes later, Iggy and Tia left the room.

"Well that went well." Tia said. Iggy sighed, While they were walking, a figure was listening by the window.

_"Hehe. So, Tia's pregnant." _The figure said.

_"I'll get her and the kid when it's born." _

* * *

**How was it?**


	6. Justin and his minions

**I only own my OCs!**

* * *

The next day, Tia and the Koopalings were talking about the baby.

"I hope it's a boy!" Tia said.

"I hope it's a girl." Iggy said.

"What are you gonna name the baby?" Jr asked.

"Well, if it's a boy I was thinking Isadore." Tia replied.

"What if it's a girl?" Iggy asked.

"Hmmm... maybe Trina." Tia said.

* * *

Later while everyone was talking, Tia felt some pain in her head.

"Are you ok Tia?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." Tia said. Then they heard a crash outside of the castle. Everyone went outside to find Justin and his minions.

"What are you doing here?" Bowser asked.

"What do you think? We've come to kidnap her!" Jade said pointing at Tia.

"No. Not now." Tia muttered. She sat back and watched everyone else she watched, her headache was getting worse.

* * *

Soon Justin and his minions were defeated. Iggy looked over at Tia.

"Tia, are you alright?" He asked. Then Tia fell on to the ground and fainted.

"Tia!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. The baby is born

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Tia woke up laying in a bed. She looked around.

"What happend?"

"You fainted." Iggy said walking in the room.

"Oh. Is the baby going to be alright?" Tia asked.

"Yes." Iggy replied. Tia smiled and hugged him.

* * *

A few months had passed and Tia finally laid an egg. Kamek put it inside of an incubator. Everyone was looking at it.

"I can't wait for it to hatch!" Tia said.

"Me niether." Iggy said.

"When will it hatch?" Jennny asked.

"In 3 or 4 weeks." Kamek replied.

_A few weeks later_

Iggy was staring at the egg in the crib. Tia sat next to him and smiled.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents." Iggy said.

"Yeah." Tia replied. They saw the egg move.

_Later_

"Hey! It's hatching!" Iggy said. Everyone ran in the room. First an arm got out.

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy said. Then a leg.

"Its leg came out!" Jenny said. Finally, the baby completely.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Tia said. Kamek wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Tia. The baby looked like Tia, but she had green hair and blue eyes. She also had a purple shell.

"She's beautiful." Iggy said. The baby smiled at him.

"What are you going to name her?" Clawdia asked.

"Tamira." Iggy and Tia said.

"Hey, that's the one we came up with." Lemmy and Jenny replied. Tammy giggled and grabbed Iggy's hair.

"I think Tammy likes your hair." Tia said.

* * *

The next day, Tia was playing with Tammy when Iggy walked up to them

"Hi Iggy." Tia greeted.

"Hi." Iggy said. Tammy smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Tia, I've got something to ask you." Iggy said.

"What is it?" She asked. Iggy got down on one knee. Tia started blushing.

"Tiandria, will you marry me?" Iggy pulled out a small black box and showed her the ring."

"Oh my...YES! I will marry you!" Tia said. Then she hugged him.


	8. Tammy meets Collin

**Sorry this took awhile**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs! Kira belongs to my friend on deviantart**

* * *

The next day, Iggy and Tia were going to see Rogan and Kira. Iggy knocked on the door. Soon Rogan opened the door and let them inside.

"Hi." They heard a voice say. They turned around and saw Kira holding a baby.

"This must be Tammy" She said.

"Yep. And who's this little cutie?" Tia asked, smiling at the baby in Kira's arms.

"This is Collin." Kira said. Collin smiled at her. She sat him on the floor. Iggy sat Tammy next to him.

"What now?" Rogan asked.

"Let's watch them." Kira replied. Tammy and Collin stared at eachother.

"They're not doing anything." Iggy said.

"Just watch. Something might happen." Kira said. The four watched the two. Then Tammy hugged Collin.

"Awww, they look so cute!" Kira said.

"Yeah." Tia replied. The two babies giggled. Iggy knelt down and hugged Tammy. She grabbed his glasses and tried to eat them.

"No Tammy, you can't eat daddy's glasses." Iggy took the glasses from her. Tammy started to cry.

"Awww" Kira said.

"Ok, ok." Iggy gave her the glasses and she calmed down. Collin hugged her.

"I bet they'll starting dating when they're older." Rogan said."

"Hehe. Maybe." Tia replied. The four played with the kids the rest of the day.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you all liked it!**


	9. The wedding and the kidnapper

**Sorry this took awhile. I'm starting school next week, so the next chapter might take awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

_A few months later_

Iggy was standing at the altar wearing a tuxedo. Tia was walking down the aisle, wearing a white dress. Their family and friends were watching them. They smiled at eachother.

"And now, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. The two looked at eachother and kissed. They were happy that they would be together.

* * *

Iggy was in his room, putting Tammy to sleep. He put Tammy inside the crib and smiled at her. Tia walked up to him and kissed his cheeck. They lied on the bed and Tia snuggled up to him.

"You're such a good dad Iggy." Tia said, smiling at him.

"And you're a good mom." Iggy said.

"You know, for being such a good dad, you deserve something from me." Tia replied.

"Really, what is it?" Iggy asked, with a smile across his face.

"This." Tia sat up and gave him a small kiss.

"...That's it?" Iggy asked. Tia looked at him.

"Yeah that's it. What more do you want?" Iggy gave her a seductive look.

"You know what I want..." Tia giggled and pushed him away.

"No Iggy." Tia said. Iggy pulled her close to him.

"C'mon Tia." He whispered to her. "I know you want to. Besides, we haven't done this in a _long _time." Iggy leaned in and kissed her. Tia kissed back, in a more aggressive way. Tia pushed Iggy away.

"Iggy..." Tia said, trying to slow down her breathing. "I didn't know you wanted me _this _bad."

"You have no idea." Iggy said. Tia thought for a moment.

"Alright Iggy, but Tammy's asleep, so we have to be quiet." Tia said. Iggy smirked at her.

"Ok, but I don't know if _you _can stay quiet."

"Hey!" Tia said and playfully slapped him. Iggy laughed and started taking off his shell. Tia did the same and lied on the bed. Iggy got on top of her and they started to kiss. Tia started stroking his hair. Iggy smiled against Tia's lips. They rolled on the bed, taking off the rest of eachother's clothes, and throwing it on the floor.

And you all know the rest

* * *

_A few years later_

Iggy was laying in his bed asleep. He felt a small hand on his arm.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Iggy got up and yawned. He looked at his four year old daughter and smiled.

"Hi sweetie." Iggy said, hugging Tammy.

"Let's play a game!" Tammy said. Iggy thought for a moment.

"Alright." Iggy said.

* * *

Later that day, Tia and Tammy were outside playing. Tammy ran up to Tia and hugged her.

"I love you mommy." Tammy said.

"I love you too, Tammy." Tia said, hugging back. Tammy looked up and saw a figure walking up to them.

"Mommy, who's that?" Tammy asked. Tia turned around to see who Tammy was talking about. They saw a Koopa with black hair, a black shell, and a black jacket standing behind them.

"D-Drake! What are you doing here?" Tia asked, now scared.

"Aww, I thought you would be happy to see me." Drake said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I'm not!" Tia said. Drake looked down at Tammy.

"Hello little girl." Drake said, smiling at Tammy. Tammy hid behind Tia. Drake walked closer to them. Tia held Tammy and backed away.

"No! Don't come any closer." Tia said. Drake smiled and grabbed them.

"Hey! Put us down!" Tia screamed.

* * *

Iggy was reading a book when he heard the girls screaming. He ran outside to find his archenemy with Tia and Tammy.

"Daddy! The mean man won't let us go!" Tammy cried. Iggy ran up to them. Before he could get the girls, Drake disappeared with them.

"I hate him!" Iggy screamed. He went back to the castle to get the others to help him.

* * *

**I don't know about the ending of the chapter, but I hope you like it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, since I have school next week.**


	10. Iggy gets help

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I had writer's block for awhile. I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I also changed Tiandria's name back to Tiana. I'll try to change that in the other chapters later.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs! **

* * *

Two hours have passed and Drake made it back to his mansion with the girls. He walked inside and opened a door. He walked inside and threw the girls inside.

"Why are we here?" Tia asked.

"I want you to stay with me." Drake replied.

"No!" Tia yelled.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"I'm staying at the castle with Iggy." Tia said. Drake glared at them.

"I wanna go home." Tammy cried.

"You're staying here!" Drake yelled. He left and locked the door. Tammy started to cry louder.

"Don't cry Tammy. We'll find a way out of here." Tiana said, hugging her daughter.

* * *

Iggy ran into the castle looking for everyone else. He ran inside of the throne room and found everyone.

"What's wrong Iggy?" Larry asked.

"Tammy and Tia was kidnapped!" Iggy said.

"What? By who?" Wendy asked.

"Drake." Iggy growled.

"Let's go get them back." Bowser said.

"Alright." Everyone left the castle and walked through the kingdom. They asked some people if they've seen Drake, but they didn't.

"Let's keep looking." Iggy said.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Tia was sitting on the floor thinking.

"What are you doing mama?" Tammy asked.

"Thinking of a way out of here." Tia replied.

"Let's try the window." Tammy said.

"Alright!" Tia got up and went over to the window. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"It's not working." Tia said. She sat back down and sighed. Tammy sat next to her.

"Is daddy coming to get us?" She asked. Tia smiled.

"Of course he's coming. He'll be here soon." Tia replied.

_"I hope." _

* * *

**Sorry the chapter isn't great. When I finish this story, I'm going to remake some old stories. Which one should I start after I finish the ones I started?**

**Ludwig's Son  
A New Family Remake  
Ludwig's Wedding  
Roy's Question  
Kids From The Future**


End file.
